Charmed Ever After
by Auralynn
Summary: Cole meets his future daughter on the Olympian astral plain. Mild love scene between Cole and Phoebe. Alternative Storyline to Charmed Seasons 4.5 -Current. I do not own characters. Please Read and Review.
1. Charmed Ever After Introduction

Charmed Ever After-Introduction  
  
This is a mini Cole and Phoebe story. It takes places ten years into the future of the Olympian universe that I have them living in my previous stories the Hidden Page, Love Triumphant, and From All Sides. Cole has a meeting with his future daughter.  
  
There is one love scene between Cole and Phoebe but it is a mild one.  
  
I do not own the characters.  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Highlevel Meeting

Charmed Ever After  
  
Chapter One High Level Meeting  
  
One little girl who appeared to be about five years old, with long brunette hair sat playing in the sandbox. She was filling up small pie tins with sand and patting them down to perfection. Another was playing on the swings shouting, "Look at me, look how high I can go. I bet I can swing higher than anybody ever. I'm the best." "Yeah but I bet you can't bake a cake as good as me," the sandbox girl replied.  
  
"I bet that I can swing higher and bake a cake even better than either of you," a third little girl said, as she suddenly appeared right next to the sandbox. She also had long dark hair; only hers was full of curls. The newest arrival looked about four years old. On the Olympian astral plane you could be any age you wanted just like in the rest of the planes. "What are your names?" she asked the other two.  
  
"My name is Palladia Noreen Grant. Dee for short although my daddy is going to be calling me his best Pal," the girl on the swing said. "My first name comes from my Mommy's guardian goddess, Palisades Athena, and my middle name came from my Daddy's mommy, if it is any of your business short stuff," she continued. "Don't call me names, I'm tougher than I look," the newest arrival said proudly.  
  
"Would you two quit all your yelling? You're going to make my pie collapse," the girl in the sandbox interrupted. "By the way my name is Patience Hestia Wyatt. It's easy to remember because of that saying, "Patience is a virtue." I've watched the screens where we can see what it is going to be like after we are hatched just like she has," she said motioning to the girl on the swings, "and I hear my Daddy reminding my Mamma of that all the time when I've done something naughty. "Patience is a virtue, Piper," he says clear as day. What's your name?"  
  
"Victoria Melinda Turner! Tory for short," the youngest said proudly. "Hey you are going to be our cousin," Patience said. She climbed out of the sandbox wiped off her hands on her jumper and offered her hand. "Pleased to meet you." Tory took her hand and shook it. A big beam lit up her face.  
  
Dee executed a perfect jump off the swing. "Don't mind her. She likes to show off and she's kind of bossy but she's really pretty nice once you get to know her," Patience told Tory. "Hey how come your name doesn't start with a P like ours?" Dee asked as she came to stand next to them.  
  
"I've used those screens too and I heard my mommy telling everybody it was because it was about time the men in the family got some credit, whatever that means. All I know is it sure made grandpa smile when my mommy said what my name was going to be. My Daddy is going to call me his little princess though so that can count for my P." "Why am I not surprised," Dee said shaking her head.  
  
"So do you have any sisters or brothers?" Patience asked Tory. "I myself have two really nice sisters but they are still babies up here and one yucky brother. He's always running around sticking his tongue out at me. He chose to be eight because he thinks he can be my boss. Just wait till we get down to Olympus though and I'm the real older one. I'm going to kick his butt."  
  
"I have two sisters and twin brothers. They are all younger than me. My sisters are okay too but my brothers drive me nuts. They are always breaking my dollies and stuff," Tory answered. Patience put an arm around a frustrated Tory. "That's okay when we get down to Olympus I will heal the dollies for you. It is a talent I will get from my Papa."  
  
"Yeah and I will help protect you from your twin terrors squirt," Dee promised. "I've got two snotty younger twin brothers too and two younger sisters. I sure wish my daddy didn't get that twinkle in his eye so much when he looks at my Mommy. That's what Great Grandpa Zeus says causes babies. I think they should have stopped at me."  
  
"Oh no!" Tory cried out loud as she put both hands on her head. "What?" the other two asked worriedly. "If that is true, I'm going get stuck with tons more baby brothers. Whenever I've watched my Mommy and Daddy on the screens, his eyes are always twinkling at her. And I told you not to call me squirt," Tory reminded Dee. "Sorry," Dee answered. "Looks like we are going to have to stick together then," she said gravely. Here and then we get down there to Olympus. Let's shake on it. The three put there hands on top of one another and bounced them up and down.  
  
They kept their promise and met everyday on the playground. Dee pushed Patience and Tory on the swings and taught them her cool jumping trick. Patience gave the best tea parties, and Tory kept them all laughing and cheering with her stories. She made up the best ones.  
  
Then came a day that made the three of them kind of happy but kind of sad too. It was Dee's hatching day. She told them that she would be waiting for them on Olympus and she would make sure everything would be a okay for them by the time it was their turn to arrive. The remaining two knew they would miss her but they hoped it wouldn't be too long before their own hatching day and then they could all have a happy reunion. Besides they still had each other and they continued to keep each other company in the park.  
  
When it came time for Patience to go six months later there was a lot more sadness. She didn't want to leave Tory behind and Tory didn't want her to go but it was out of their hands. They hugged tightly and then Patience disappeared. Once she was gone Tory's tears fell like rain. For while Daddy's eyes did indeed twinkle at Mommy all the time as she had told Patience and Dee, the special twinkle that was Tory hadn't appeared in them yet.  
  
Tory tried to stop crying and be brave like she had promised Dee and Patience she would be. She turned on the future screens hoping she would see something that would help make her feel better. Instead what she saw made her cry even harder. There was her Mommy holding Patience and her daddy giving Dee piggyback rides, on Dee's first birthday. Tory herself was nowhere in sight.  
  
No offense to her cousin but Tory didn't believe that patience was a virtue at all. She was tired of waiting. Enough was enough. She was going to take matters into her own hands. She'd seen Great Grandpa Zeus talk to some of the other gods down on Olympus by using the screens on the times he and Great Grandma Hera had been to visit her here. She was pretty sure she could remember how to do it. It was past time to give her Daddy a wake up call. 


	3. Wake Up Call

Charmed Ever After  
  
Wake Up Call Chapter Two  
  
Cole had been sleeping soundly with Phoebe wrapped tightly in his arms when something woke him. He wasn't quite sure what it was. It was as if someone had been calling out to him. He looked down at his wife and noted that she was still fast asleep. Figuring he must have been dreaming, Cole closed his eyes and started to drift off again.  
  
The sensation that he was being beckoned came again though this time even stronger. He couldn't ignore it. Trusting his instincts he closed his eyes and concentrated all of this thoughts and energies on determining where the call was coming from and willed himself to follow it wherever it lead.  
  
Suddenly Cole found himself on an astral plane that he didn't recognize. He was standing in a park filled with trees, flowers, and all sorts of beautiful birds, deer, and rabbits. It almost seemed enchanted. He also found himself dressed in his blue sweater and blue jeans.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" "Who keeps calling out to me?" Cole asked aloud. He heard the sound of a little shoe tapping on the sidewalk. He turned around and saw a little girl whom he guessed was about four years old standing next to one of the trees. Both hands were on her hips and she was drumming her foot impatiently.  
  
"That would be me," she informed him. "And who might you be?" Cole asked truly perplexed. The little girl shot him a very perturbed look. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Tory. Tory Turner. You're daughter. You know I love you a whole lot Daddy but you can be pretty silly sometimes."  
  
Cole felt like he had just been bowled over by boulder. "My daug... he stammered, and then tried again. My daughter?" "You heard me," she said rather smartly. "Now you had better sit down daddy because you look awfully pale." She pointed to the bench.  
  
Still stunned Cole did as told and took some deep breaths. The little munchkin in the meantime scrambled up on his lap. They took careful stock of one another. She put both her hands on his cheeks and then moved one of her hands to his nose and pulled on it gently and giggled.  
  
He looked into sparkling blue eyes that matched the ones he saw in the mirror every day and then to a smile, which was just like the one, he kissed on Phoebe's face each morning. Carefully Cole raised his hands and gently lifted a lock of dark curly hair and inhaled its sweet smell. There could be no doubt this was he and Phoebe's daughter. The truly stunning results of their combination could not be denied. Cole and Tory just sat there for a few more minutes in silence taking in the wonder of this first meeting. It wasn't to last though.  
  
"We need to have a serious talk Daddy," Tory informed him. "I'm tired of waiting." "Waiting for what?" Cole asked. Tory threw up her hands in frustration. "Great Granny Dite is right. Men are clueless," she said clearly exasperated. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth and went "oh, oh! I wasn't supposed to let anybody know that she told me I could call her Great Granny. It was supposed to be hers and my secret. You won't tell on me Daddy will you?" "No, I won't tell on you," Cole promised still somewhat dumbfounded.  
  
"Good. Now let us get back to business," Tory said rather bossily. "I need you to get that special twinkle in your eye that Great Grandpa Zeus keeps talking about because I want to be hatched and I want to be hatched NOW!" she demanded.  
  
Cole looked at his daughter and wondered how he could ever deny her anything but there was an obstacle standing in the way of him responding positively to her request. He had no idea of how to explain it to her though. "Tory you just don't understand," he started.  
  
"I do understand," she interrupted. "I understand that I saw Mommy holding Patience in the future, and I saw you giving Dee piggy back rides. Now I don't mind sharing but it is my turn. You are my Daddy and those are my piggyback rides. I'm getting lonely up here without Dee and Patience and I want to be hatched soon," she said jumping off his lap and stomping both feet on the ground before bursting into tears.  
  
Each drop and every sob threatened to rip Cole's heart to shreds. He bent down and scooped Tory back up, wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter. He was feeling hopelessly inadequate and as clueless as Aphrodite claimed. Tory took the matter out of his hands though; literally She pulled slightly away and grabbed his nose again. "I know you're still afraid of the monsters Daddy and that they are going to come and try to take you from us, just like they took you from Grandma Noreen but you don't have to be. Mommy promised she would help keep you safe from them always and Mommy is very good at keeping her promises."  
  
Tory moved her hand down from Cole's nose and onto his heart. "I will show you." A large screen appeared in front of them from out of nowhere. Suddenly an image of Phoebe appeared on screen. She was dressed in a flowing white gown and there was an angelic golden aura surrounding her. Her hands delicately cradled what he knew was his heart. "See Daddy," Tory whispered. "Mommy is taking good care of it and I will help her too. We will all keep each other safe from the monsters." Tears flowing down his own face," Cole pulled his daughter back against his heart. "We will keep each other safe," he whispered returning her sweet promise. 


	4. Faith

Charmed Ever After  
  
Chapter 3 Faith  
  
Cole returned to Olympus shortly after his momentous first meeting with his daughter. The emotions rushing through him were so incredible. He hadn't felt anything this profoundly since his first wedding to Phoebe.  
  
He looked down at his wife and studied her for a moment. She was so beautiful and grew more so with each passing day. All of Olympus and Heaven for that matter knew how much he loved her. How could he have ever doubted that their love would keep not only both of them safe but their future children as well? Thank the Light that their daughter had inherited both his and Phoebe's stubbornness and had refused to let him hide in the dark shadows of his fears any more. Cole already couldn't bear to imagine a future without Victoria in it.  
  
Now the only questioned remained how did he make these next moments in time ones neither he nor Phoebe would ever forget? He wanted to make this night sweet yet romantic. A night so special that even two magical beings like he and Phoebe would find it utterly enchanting.  
  
Cole thought for a moment and then waved his hands. Soft lights danced upon the ceiling like stars and brightly colored flowers overflowed from crystal vases. His and Phoebe's song began playing softly in the background. He closed his eyes and imagined a very special piece of jewelry and it magically appeared in his hands. Cole smiled. No offense to Hesphestaus but Cole thought he had done pretty well on his own. The heart locket gleamed gold and four tiny stones shimmered on its surface. One was Phoebe's birthstone, one was his, the third was the stone representing their wedding month, and the fourth would be Tory's birthstone. There he was just about set to awaken his love.  
  
"Daddy what are you doing?" Tory called down to him from the astral plain. Her voice was full of curiosity. Cole realized with a start that she must have been watching him from the screens. "Tory honey you can't be here for this part," he informed her gently. "Why not?" she asked with that hint of stubborn resistance he was already becoming very familiar with. "Oh great, " he muttered, "where is Dr. Phil when I need him." Luckily someone else came to his rescue.  
  
"Hello Little One," a familiar male voice said. "Why don't you turn off the screen and come with me?" "Because I want to stay here. This is kind of important to me you know," she said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well for reasons I can't explain because you are far too young to know it won't be if you don't give your Mommy and Daddy some privacy. So how about you join Great Aunt Marrianna and I for a picnic and I will tell you a story because I know how much you love stories. "Great Uncle Hercules will you tell me the one about how you freed the giant from the stone and how he became your friend, and oh how about the one where you stopped those people from being mean to the Cyclops just because he was different looking, and." Hercules laughed delightedly at Tory. Cole and Phoebe were definitely going to have their hands full. Tory was already as precocious as could be. "All your favorite's I promise," he told his great grand niece. "Okay then I suppose I can go with you. Just remember Daddy you promised to get that special twinkle so don't forget," she yelled down to Cole.  
  
"As if I could," Cole said softly to his daughter. "I love you Tory! You be good for your Great Uncle Hercules and Great Aunt Marianna now. I will see you soon. Thank you Hercules," Cole said to the man who had really become a full- fledged member of the group Cole called family and not just a distant relative. Hercules assured him it was no problem and that he would take good care of Tory, with that the screens went silent and clicked off.  
  
Cole was left alone with his wife. He was about to awaken her when he thought of one more thing that would help to make this moment perfect. A bouquet of pink roses surrounded by baby's breath appeared in his hands. He knelt down next to her side of the bed and then he quietly but insistently called out, "Phoebe."  
  
She slowly awakened and looked at him through still half closed eyelids. He repeated her name softly and she blinked those incredibly long lashes at him and then flashed him an adorable smile. For a second his mind flashed back to the first time she had looked at him like that. They had just awakened in each other's arms after their first blissful night of lovemaking.  
  
"I was dreaming about you handsome," she murmured. Cole leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly and stroked her hair. "What a coincidence. I always dream about you too," he said. Phoebe sat up in bed and slowly took in the "decorating" he had done while she slept. "What's all this for?" she asked him placing a hand on her heart.  
  
"I wanted to create the most romantic setting and mood that I could," Cole answered. "Well you've certainly succeeded in doing that but what's the occasion?"  
  
"I have something very special that I wanted to ask you."  
  
Phoebe reached out her hand and ran it through his hair. "You've already proposed to me three times, we've had two weddings, so what could possibly be left to ask you silly romantic wonderful man you?" Cole pulled out the bouquet and handed it to her. The heart locket was woven around the roses.  
  
"Simply this," he said tears beginning to form in his eyes. Phoebe Halliwell Turner would you do me the honor of bearing our first child created by the Light and born out of our love for one another?"  
  
At first Phoebe didn't say anything as her eyes dropped to the roses and then the locket. Their significance obviously dawning on her. Then her eyes met his again. "Oh yes, yes, a thousand times yes" she cried out joyfully. "There is nothing on this earth next to loving you that would mean more to me than having our child." She threw her arms around his neck flowers, locket, and all and hugged him with fervor. Cole returned her embrace feeling even happier than he first had when they arrived on Olympus. He could have never imagined that was even possible. He was quickly starting to learn, however, that nothing was impossible with love. 


	5. Unity

Charmed Ever After  
  
Chapter 4 Unity  
  
Phoebe moaned and buried her hands in her husband's hair as he tenderly began to make love to her. She didn't know what or who had suddenly changed Cole's mind about becoming a father but she was certainly grateful. She loved her nieces dearly but every time she brushed Dee's hair or snuggled Patience's soft cheek against hers an incredible longing had raced through her. Phoebe had wanted so much to have a child born of her sacred union with Cole.  
  
It hadn't occurred to her to push him. She knew him as well as she knew herself, which meant she understood the fears that still dwelled inside him despite their best efforts and that of the rest of the families to vanquish them forever. As long as free will existed and darkness still lurked in the hearts of men there would be evil enemies to battle. All Phoebe could do was keep-reminding Cole that they were in this fight together and that together they were unstoppable. Oddly the words from an old Partridge Family song started to run through her head.  
  
"And we're one step short of our heaven and we won't stop short till we get there together. Together, baby we're better. On our own we are fine but unite and we're dynamite. One step short of our heaven and we won't stop short till we get their together."  
  
Phoebe giggled and Cole stopped what he was doing and raised his head at the sound. "Did that tickle or something? She shook her head no. "I'm just so happy that I'm on the verge of delirium." "You are sure about this aren't you?" Cole asked. I mean having our child. I know you had some fears of your own due to that whole baby part of the halluci...  
  
Phoebe put her hands on Cole's lips to still his words. "I thought we agreed never so speak about that awful subject again. It wasn't real. It was just some sick beings even sicker fantasies. It had no basis in the truth and nothing whatsoever to do with you and me Cole. This is the truth of who we are," she said as she placed her lips tenderly over his heart and kissed him there.  
  
"I will cherish you forever and there is nothing more that I want in this universe or any to come for that matter than to carry our baby right here," she said placing her hands protectively over her tummy. "I don't just love you Cole, I trust you with not only my life, my heart, and my soul but our baby's life, heart and soul as well. I know you will always protect us. Trust us to do the same for you." "I do," he swore. "Prove it," she challenged him just as she had challenged him to kiss her for the first time at the original P3.  
  
Cole didn't say another word. He didn't have to. He leaned down and kissed her stomach and then worked his way slowly back up to her lips. He devoured her lips with his and then came home to her welcoming warmth.  
  
A little later on Phoebe knew with certainty that Cole had indeed just given her their first child and his full-fledged trust as well.  
  
He knew it as well for he rested his head on her belly and placed tiny butterfly kisses on it. "Good night my little one," he whispered to it. "See you soon. Your Mommy and Daddy love you now and always. Good night my love," he murmured to Phoebe who continued to stroke his hair as he crossed the border from consciousness to sleep. There was never a night so miraculous Phoebe thought as she too drifted off. Who needed dreams when reality was so wonderful?" 


	6. Promise

Charmed Ever After  
  
Promise Conclusion  
  
Exactly nine months later Victoria Melinda Turner made her grand debut on Olympus. She already had not only her proud as a peacock father but everyone in the known vicinity wrapped around her tiny little finger. Hercules and Iolaus had begun building a huge wall around the mansion. The preview of that precocious little four year old on the astral plane had been enough to convince them it would be needed and appreciated. Her cousins Dee and Patience were going to be heartbreakers in their own right too after all.  
  
On the eve of Tory's blessing ceremony, Zeus stood holding the precious cooing little bundle in his arms while Hera tickled her under the chin. The king of the gods turned to Cole and Phoebe and said, "you have done us proud." Victoria squealed and kicked her feet and tried to tug on her great grandfather's gray hair. Aphrodite moved in closer and waved to her newest great granddaughter and charge. To everyone's amazement they swore Tory waved back.  
  
"Would you like to see Great Grandpa's and Great Grandmamma' next present to you sweetness?" Zeus asked in the silly voice all grown-ups used around babies. He couldn't help it. "Great Grandpa Zeus has already given Tory far too much," Phoebe chided. "You are going to spoil her?"  
  
"Nonsense this child is far too sweet to ever be spoiled," Hera insisted. She put her arm on Zeus' shoulder and they both closed their eyes for one moment. Then Zeus instructed every one to look upwards. A new constellation had appeared. "It shall be known as the Tory Galaxy," he informed them. "So she shall always have the stars in it to light her way." Tory clapped her baby hands together at her great grandparents nifty magic show. Not to be outdone her great grandparents of Ere gave her, her own private rainbow with a pot of gold underneath. Dee and Patience had received similar gifts at their blessing ceremonies.  
  
Zeus cleared his throat after a few more moments and said, it is time for us to begin. He expressed everyone's joy at this momentous occasion and gave Tory all the blessings that were in his power to give. He then passed the babe to Morrigan and invited her to the same. Once Morrigan was finished speaking, Aphrodite's appointment as Tory's guardian goddess was officially confirmed and Cupid and Psyche offered their special wishes for the child as well. Then Tory was handed back to Zeus who called upon the Light to bless her as only the supreme spirit could. Once that part of the ceremony was finished a second part commenced.  
  
Zeus announced that two special guests had requested to be present for this ceremony and would be joining them. Cupid appeared beside Cole and gave him a lit candle. Psyche appeared at Phoebe's side and did the same. A freestanding pillar candle very similar to the one lit at their wedding appeared. They were asked to stand beside it. All the Halliwells, Turners, Wyatts, Bennets, Grants, and extended family members including all the VCTF members were asked to form a circle around the couple and the candle, being sure to leave two spaces open. Tory was placed in her mother's waiting arms and silence fell over the assembly. Only the gentle sound of the waves in the background could be heard.  
  
A beautiful woman with long curly auburn hair appeared beside John in the circle. He turned and hugged her close. It was he and Cole's mother. She squeezed his hand, embraced Prue, and then knelt down to kiss Dee on the forehead. Then Noreen stood back up and took her place in the circle.  
  
One more woman arrived to take the last spot. Her hair was golden and her eyes glistened. There was an ethereal quality about her that was hard to deny. She greeted Penelope, Patty, and then Prue, Piper, and their daughters. Then she walked over to Phoebe and Cole and hugged them both. She kissed Tory on the cheek and took her little tiny hand in hers. "I am so honored you bare my name too, you are an enchanting one indeed," Melinda Warren whispered to her descendant.  
  
Then she turned and walked to take her place in the circle. Melinda then instructed everyone to join hands to close it. Then she began to speak:  
  
"Dearest Light, I once stood before you on a night similar to this. I asked then for your continued guidance and blessings not only upon myself but also upon all those who I hold dear. Since that time my family has endured it's share of sadness and trials, but have only become stronger for them.  
  
We have also experienced the greatest joys any being could ever hope to know, such as the welcoming of Victoria Melinda Turner into our family circle this very night. You have answered all my prayers and more. That long ago night I also pledged that I would dedicate everything I was and everything I would become to serve you and your cause which is the propagation of goodness, hope, faith, and above all love. I also promised I would do my best to encourage my descendants to do the same. That night I stood before alone. Tonight I stand before you part of one whole circle. Each member here stands ready willing and able to make the same promise that I did then which is to serve you, oh precious Light, should that service continue to please you.  
  
The stars seemed to glitter and dance even more and the planets also appeared to glow ever brighter. Melinda nodded and asked of all her family, "so we do vow?" "So we do vow," each member stated firmly. Melinda then motioned for Cole and Phoebe to light the main candle from their individual ones and it's light seemed to beam for miles. "Blessed be!" Melinda cried joyfully. The circle echoed: "Blessed Be!"  
  
And they all lived Charmed Ever After!! 


End file.
